Sparks of Magic
by DragoCygnusthefifth
Summary: When Harry casts his patronus to save Sirius from the Dementor's, he unlocks something inside him, something that hurls him into a new world of danger, adventure and magic. Good!Dursley's Good!Dumbles Ron Bashing SLASH!HP/PJ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys. Here is a new story. This plot bunny has been driving me made lately, so i decided i should write it up, see if it is any good. Hope you all like it. R &R Please.**

Harry was desperate, pleading with whatever deity was out there for help, as the Dementor's moved in on his past self and Sirius, the only family he ever knew he had, the last connection to his parents. Hermione stood behind him, watching expectantly at what was happening before them.

"Your dying, Harry" Hermione muttered, choking back tears as she watched. "You have to do something."

"You'll see, 'Mione" Harry said quietly. "My dad's going to show up, and he's going to save us."

They continued to watch what was happening, the Dementor's ever so slowly moving towards Harry's past self and Sirius, slowly sucking out the happiness from the two. Harry watched, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach as no one came to save him. Before Hermione could react, Harry surged forward, sprinting towards the lake edge, whipping out his wand as he did so. Pointing his wand forward, and doing the movements he had practiced so much since the winter break, he roared at the top of his lungs "Expecto Patronum."

Something within him snapped, and power surged through him, electrifying every part of his body as pure, unfocused magic whipped around him in a powerful aura of bright purple, crackling electricity blasting out of his body in erratic movements, scorching the Earth where it touched. All of this went unnoticed by Harry, as the tip of his wand glowed the same bright purple surrounding him, as an eagle burst from the tip, electricity bursting from its body as it soared through the air, blasting and incinerating Dementor's that it touched. It left Harry's past self and Sirius untouched, before it winked out of existence when Harry lowered his wand when the last Dementor was incinerated.

Harry heaved a sigh, pulling in deep breaths to calm his beating heart. The rush of power still flowed through his body, despite the spell having been cancelled. It felt addictive and exhilarating, but scary at the same time. Once he had calmed down enough, and the thrumming in his ears had dulled to a slight hum, he heard Hermione calling him. He turned to her, noticing her wide eyes, a finger pointing to just above his head. When he looked up, he gasped at what he saw.

A bright blue ring encircled a purple phoenix, clutching electric blue lightning bolts in its talons. As he watched, the symbol faded, leaving a bright spot in his vision as he continued to blink at what he saw.

"Come on, Harry, we have to go get Sirius" Hermione called, getting over her shock. Harry just numbly followed her, wondering why she wasn't questioning what had happened. This wasn't normal, was it?

Harry numbly noticed that they were on Buckbeak, and then with Sirius as well. He was only snapped out of his awareness when they stood in the court yard, Sirius staring at him expectantly when they heard the rushing of feet, and saw Dumbledore rushing towards them, his long beard and hair whipping around him as he ran.

He moved past the three of them, and moved towards Buckbeak, slapping him on the rump to get him moving, while saying "Go on, get to the camp. We'll meet you there" before he turned to the two students and escaped prisoner as the winged horse galloped off ad launched himself into the air.

"Hurry up you three, I do not have much time" the aged wizard said, a worried look on his face. "Mr. Potter, you know where my office is. On the archway before the gargoyle, place the tip of your wand to the Greek omega before saying the password 'Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici'. Wait for me when you get off of the stairs. I will be there in a few minutes."

With that, the Headmaster hurried back the way he came, only looking back when he got to the large wooden doors to ensure that the three of them were doing as they were asked.

They began walking towards the doors, Sirius silently shifting back to the form of a grim, sticking close to Harry as they made their way through the twisting corridors of the ancient castle. When they got to the stone gargoyle, Harry searched along the arch, somehow knowing exactly what he was looking for, before placing the tip of his wand to the symbol and muttering the pass word. The gargoyle shifted and slowly began spinning upwards, the spiral stairs flowing as if like water from the solid stone floor. The three of them stepped on to the moving stairs as they slowly spun up the tower. As they went further, they passed a wooden door, one that Harry knew well entered into Dumbledore's office, but the stairs continued to move upwards, before coming to a halt at a slab of intricately carved stone.

They heard the shuffling of feet before they saw Dumbledore making his way up the stairs, hurrying around them before he placed his hand over a carving of an owl. The slab of stone glowed a light blue before splitting down the middle and opening inwards to a round room. Along the walls stood towering shelves filled to bursting with books on every subject imaginable, the smell of old books and ancient leather permeated throughout the room. In the centre stood a round, stone table with a globe of the world sitting directly in the centre. Along the rim of the table were intricately carved circles, each with a different symbol in them. Harry saw one with crossed lightning bolts, one with a trident, another with a sun and one with a staff with two snakes wrapped around it. Dumbledore moved around the table to stand in front of a circle with an owl in it, Hermione quickly followed to stand to his right, while Sirius, who had shifted back into a human after the doors had shut, stood in front of the symbol of the sun. Harry, on the other hand, only moved forward when he was beckoned by Hermione.

"Harry, please tell us which symbol you saw while at the lake. It is imperative that we know which one it is" Dumbledore said, a grave tone to his voice.

Harry studied all of the symbols around the rim of the table, committing each to memory, all twenty five of them. He noticed that some symbols glowed, while others didn't, and that some glowed brighter than others. After going around the whole table twice, Harry looked up from the table with a frown on his face.

"None of these is the symbol I saw, professor" Harry said, a worried tone to his voice. "What's going on, professor? What happened by the lake?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, instead saying "Can you please describe it for me."

A little irritated, Harry simply said "I've got a better idea. Has anyone got some parchment ad some pencils?"

Harry felt the strange new power within him surge, before with a small pop, what he asked for appeared in front of the four of them. They all gaped at it, before three sets of eyes turned to him.

"Why are you looking at me?" Harry asked, getting real worried now.

"It wasn't any of us that did that, Harry" Sirius said, an awed tone to his voice. "That was you."

Gulping at the looks he was still receiving, he grabbed the parchment and pencils, before he started quickly sketching the symbol that had burned it the back of his eyes. He finished the quick sketch, before grabbing an electric blue, filling in the circle and lightning bolts, before he grabbed a number of different shades of purple, filling in the sketch of the majestic animal, ensuring it was exactly how he remembered it. He finished that, before he looked down at it, wondering what he was missing. His hand twitched towards the pile of pencils, grabbing two, not noticing what colours or what he was doing. Without really noticing, he filled in one eye with a beautiful, sky blue that looked like it had storm clouds filling it, and the other with a brilliant, emerald green. He looked down on his completed drawing, before turning it towards Dumbledore and Hermione, finally noticing the shocked looks he was getting.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked the three before him.

"N-nothing's wrong, Harry" Hermione said, a look of wonder on her face, and puzzlement. "I didn't know you could draw. Since when have you been able to draw?"

As Dumbledore studied the drawing, Harry replied to her question. "Since I was, what was I? Six? Seven? Yeah, that was it, seven. My aunt and uncle took me to the doctors at one point, when they noticed I couldn't sit still for very long. They diagnosed me with ADHD. Dudley had it too, now that I think about it. They got Dudley into sports to help with it, but for me I wasn't really interested in anything. One day, I just started drawing. And it helped. It helped so much they encouraged me to keep doing it, since it helped with school and such. I just don't do it when people are watching. They ask too many questions. I've probably filled up about, six? Yeah six sketch books since then." As he explained this hobby that no one else knew about, he had a dopy grin on his face, showing just how much he liked it. "That's just a rough sketch though. If I had more time, it would be much better."

"Just a rough sketch? Harry, this is extremely detailed and brilliant. And this is 'just a rough sketch?' You must be bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry beamed at the praise from his godfather.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the other occupants of the room. "I'm sorry for the interruption, and I must commend you for your brilliant work, Harry, but I must inform you of what will be happening now. I do not know what this symbol is, I have not seen one like this, though I do have my suspicions. A friend of mine will know when we get to our destination. You will not be returning to the Dursley's this summer, Harry, or any other summer after this. You are now simply too powerful to be living in a muggle neighbourhood."

Harry's smile faltered a little. He didn't want to leave the only family he had, aside from Sirius. He liked being with his relatives. Dumbledore noticed his faltering smile, and spoke up.

"Don't worry, Harry my boy. You will still see your relatives. I am sure you will have a bit of a shock when you see them next." Dumbledore chuckled at this. "Yes, I am sure you will. I have already informed them of what has happened, and you will be seeing them in a weeks-time. Until then, you will be coming with us to a safe haven where you can gain control of your magic."

"Where are we going? What do you mean 'safe haven'? What does the symbol mean?" Harry asked, still slightly dumfounded.

"Hermione, I think you and Sirius should explain what is happening."

"Harry, do you know the myths and legends about the gods and goddesses? All the heroes and monsters that were in them?" Harry nodded in reply, and Hermione continued on. "Well, they are all real. Don't give me that look, Harry, I know what I'm saying. It really is true."

"She is right, Harry" Sirius said, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "You see, the gods are real, and so are the heroes of legend and all of the monsters that went along with it. And, well, even the myths about gods coming down to earth and having kids are real. My father is Apollo, god of Archery and the Sun. Hermione and Dumbledore are children of Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. And yes, that makes them brother and sister. Or at least half-brother and sister."

"Where we are going" Hermione said, picking up from where Sirius had left off. "Is a safe haven for us demigods, called Camp Half-Blood. It is situated on Long Island sound near Montauk, New York, America."

"Why America? If they are Greek, why are they not in Greece?"

Dumbledore picked up from here. "The reason being is that Olympus, the seat of power for the Greek gods, moves to where the greatest power in the western world is. It went from Greece, to Rome, to Britain and finally moved to America in the eighteen hundreds. That is why it is America."

Harry nodded dumbly, before snapping out of his swirling thoughts. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we go to camp. Mopsy."

Before anyone could question Dumbledore's sanity, a small house elf appeared on the table in front of Dumbledore, staring up at the headmaster with large, blue orbs. "Master Dumbles be wanting Mopsy, sirs."

"Yes, Mopsy, could you please kindly get Harry's and Hermione's trunks and other belongings and bring them here please? We need them immediately."

"Of course, Master Dumbles." With a click of the little elf's fingers, she disappeared with a small pop. Before anyone could say anything else, two trunks appeared out of nowhere, one landing next to Hermione, another next to Harry. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, tapping each trunk on the lid, shrinking them to the size of a match box, before picking them up and passing them to the teens, who quickly placed them in their pockets.

"Now, before we do anything else, Harry could you please pass me your wand."

Harry fished out the piece of wood and passed it over, where Dumbledore waved his wand over it, muttering something under his breath. As he did so, the wand glowed a light grey, before fading and Dumbledore returned the wand to Harry. "There we go, you can no longer be Traced by the ministry when using magic. I also think that you may have to get a new wand soon, Harry."

Without saying anything else, Dumbledore placed the tip of his wand on the piece of parchement before that still showed the drawing that Harry had done on it, muttering "Portus". It glowed a dull blue, before the light faded out of sight. He beckoned the other three over, urging them to place a finger on the parchment.

"When you land, make sure you jump so you don't fall."

With that, Dumbledore said "Camp Half-Blood", before Harry felt a hook at his navel, and he was twirling in a twist of blue light. He jumped as the landed, but still stumbled a little when they landed. A firm grip was placed on his shoulder, and he turned and smiled at Sirius in thanks.

He looked around them, taking in the sights, to notice they were on the edge of some forest, next to a highway of some sorts.

"I must leave you here. What happens next is a rite of passage. Every camper must go through it. You will, however, have Sirius and Hermione helping you. I will meet you on the other side. Oh, and one last word of advice. Aim for the eyes. That's always the weak point. Anyway, tootles."

And with that he disappeared with a crack. Harry glanced nervously at the others as he heard a roar in the distance. They returned the look uneasily, and quickly hurried through the forest in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Uni started a couple of weeks ago, but i finally had some inspiration to continue writing. Hope you like it, and will continue writing more soon. R &R**

 **-Line-Break-**

It started raining as they walked through the forest, the sounds of the local wildlife stilling and going quiet as the rain fell harder and harder. Hermione and Sirius grumbled as they walked ahead of Harry, already knowing where they were going. Harry didn't know why they were complaining, the rain was calming for him, hypnotic in the way it both dimmed and sharpened his senses, helping him to focus his mind and push aside any unwanted thoughts.

"Harry."

Sirius's voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. His mind was still calm and focused from the effects of the rain. When Sirius noticed he had Harry's full attention, he handed a sword over to him, hilt first.

"Take this. It's not perfect, by any means, for you, but it should do for now."

Harry took the sword, but quickly dropped the heavy weight before he had a good grasp on it. Clambering to grab the sword, he asked "What do you mean, for now?"

Before Sirius could speak, however, something behind them decided to make itself known, roaring in the cold night air. The roar shattered the formerly calm silence, as the wildlife around them woke up and scattered, fleeing from the sound of a predator.

Harry heard the footsteps first, the rain heightening his senses far beyond a normal humans. He even saw them first, three people, a woman, a boy Harry's age that looked to be her son and a dark skinned boy who looked to be half goat. He saw Sirius and Hermione seize up when they heard the noise, as if to attack it before they saw who it was. Only the dark skinned boy slowed, and even then it was when he seemed recognize someone in their small group. The other two of the dark skinned boys group just continued to run ahead of them, looks of fear on their faces. Before Harry could say something, Hermione spoke up.

"Grover, what's wrong?"

'Grover' didn't stop, just continued running, while yelling at the top of his lungs "Just run, Hermione. Minotaur."

Hermione's eyes visibly widened at Grover's words, turned on her heel and ran after him. Sirius nudged him to follow suit, as he began to hear heavy footsteps and large grunts, as if from a bull, behind them.

They ran through the dense forest, following the older woman who had been with Grover, as if she knew where to go. The footsteps grew heavier and louder as they ran, the sounds of branches and under growth snapping in the beasts path. They burst into a clearing in the forest that contained a large, stone arch with Ancient Greek runes written along the edge. They ran towards the imposing piece of architecture, running underneath it, for what reason, Harry didn't know.

As they ran through the arch, Harry almost stopped dead in his tracks, the sheer power of the wards around this place, whatever this place was, meant that it was well protected, and would stop any one that was unwanted from entering. Apparently, that also meant the older woman who was now in the grip of the Minotaur.

Harry's first glimpse of the famous beast was not one he wanted to relive. From the waist down, the monster was all furry, bowed legs, like a cow's, or bull's, a simple loincloth covering the beast's manhood. Above the waist was a man's torso, all broad chested and chiselled torso, thick and powerful arms holding the struggling woman by the throat with big, beefy hands. Its head was much like a bull's, beady black eyes and long, sharp pointed horns protruding from its furred head, an elongated muzzle full of blunt, yet dangerous teeth.

Harry watched on, helpless as the boy, black haired and sea-green eyed, begged for the beast to let his mum go, before she started to glow in an unearthly golden light. Before their eyes, she dissolved into a mist of shimmering gold sand that dispersed in the slight breeze moving through the forest.

With a scream, the boy lunged at the Minotaur, a sword in hand that hadn't been there before. As if on instinct, Harry lunged after the boy, sword in hand as he ran towards the beast, helping to try to fell the monster that had chased them. He ran close to the ground, picking up speed and crouched, pushing his momentum into a jump, launching himself into the air, and over the Minotaur's head. He grabbed onto one of the beast's horns, twisting in the air to land on the shoulders of the Minotaur, as the other boy ran straight at the beast's exposed stomach, who was now trying to buck Harry off of him.

The boy slashed with his sword, cutting a large, yet shallow gash into the beast's abdomen. The creature roared its fury, forgetting the Harry was on its shoulders, and bowed its head, charging towards the boy in its blind fury. The beast's hooves churned the ground below him to mud, turning up the small clearing they were in as it charged towards the other boy, who rolled to the side before he was mauled. Harry, stilling feeling a rush of energy from the rain, and the dam of power within him as well, stood on the beast's back and jumped off, rolling on the ground before twisting up as he came to a stop next to the other boy. The minotaur, unseeing to what had happened with its eyes on the ground, charged straight into a tree, its horns digging into the thick wood of the tree.

Harry turned towards the boy next to him in the brief lull and said "I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"Percy" was all the boy said, as anything else he was going to say was drowned out when the Minotaur pulled its horns out of the tree with a sickening snapping sound. When the beast turned towards them, they noticed that one of its horns had snapped as the creature had pulled away from the tree.

The rain still fell, seemingly energising both boys as they moved in fluid movements, movements both boys had never practiced, never performed, and yet they moved with an elegant grace, dodging and twisting, jumping and slashing their way around the monster that had attacked them. Harry couldn't help it. He laughed as he danced around the Minotaur, slashing the creature's muzzle, stabbing its bicep and jumping off of its back as he and Percy weaved through the twisting limbs, snapping jaws, sharp horn and blunt hooves.

But even through the excitement of their battle, Harry could feel weariness settle into his bones. He had never moved like this before, never required to move so much at once. He glanced at Percy, and noticed that he seemed to be tiring out just as quickly as Harry, if not more if his angered movements were anything to go by. They needed to end this soon, or else they would be in a world of trouble soon.

Harry jumped out of reach of the Minotaur, and jumped over the beasts head again, grabbing the remaining horn and twisting around to land on the monsters shoulders one last time. Thunder began to rumble in the air, as Percy moved back too, preparing to attack the Minotaur at the right time. At a nod from Harry, Percy charged, ramming his sword straight through the beast's heart, at the same time as Harry plunged his sword into the beast's neck.

The Minotaur roared, throwing Percy back and out of reach of the hilt of his sword, still embedded in the beast's chest. Thunder rumbled angrily in the sky, a swirling vortex of lights centring on the clearing they were in. Leaving the sword buried in the Minotaur neck, Harry flipped off of the beast's shoulders, at the same time that a bolt of lightning ploughed through the air, straight to the metal hilt of the sword. The beast howled in pain, as millions of volts of electricity coursed through its body, the bolt of lightning lasting for far longer than was meant to. The clearing pulsed with blazing light, blinding all who were watching, as the initial blast of the bolt sent Harry and Percy flying through the air, colliding with the tree's, knocking them unconscious.

When the light died down, all that was left of the Minotaur was the horn still embedded in the tree, and a pile of golden ash, two swords lying crossed on top.

 _-Line-Break-_

He first felt fingers carding through his hair, a sweet, melodic voice ringing in his ears as he woke, without pain or soreness that usually accompanied him when he complete his adventures. When he opened his eyes, he was not expecting to see what he did.

He lay on a couch in a library, sitting in front of a blazing fire. The large, white marble mantelpiece was expertly carved with scenes of battle between wizards. If he looked hard enough, he could see the carvings moving, fighting each other as he watched. The fingers continued to card through his hair, despite him having woken up.

"Where am I?" He asked the person behind him, not really expecting an answer.

"You are dreaming, my sweet, merely dreaming is all" the woman's sweet voice filled his ears, and he recognized the voice for who's it was. "But that does not mean that this isn't real."

His throat felt dry as he worked his mouth, willing his voice to say something, anything. All that came out was a croaked "Mum?"

The fingers removed themselves from his hair, and the weight behind his head shifted, leaving the couch before a face filled his vision, a face he had thought he would never see outside of photos. The long, flowing, waist length hair was the same, the almond shaped eyes, the small nose. She was exactly how he remembered her from the photos Aunt Petunia had given him, if only slightly older. She wore a black dress that reached down to her knees, and was filled with glowing points of light. Upon further inspection, he recognised various star signs that he remembered form his Astronomy class. His vision went blurry, and he raised his hand to wipe away the tears that had gathered in his eyes. She smiled, before she pulled him off of the couch and into her lap, wrapping her arms around his quietly sobbing shoulders. He couldn't believe that she was here.

"Yes, Harry, it is me" She said, her voice still sweet and melodic, though now filled with sadness. "Oh, how I've wanted to see you for years, but I couldn't do anything until now. You are such a handsome young man, aren't you?"

Harry pulled back, eyes dry and slightly red, taking in the sight of her as she smiled at him. He couldn't help but feel like he was the happiest he had ever been, and he couldn't stop the smile the spread across his lips, even if he had wanted to.

"What do you mean, you've wanted to see me? Your dead, aren't you?"

She smiled at him again, tilting her head to the side as she thought of how best to explain to him what had happened.

"You have to understand, Harry, there is more to the world than wizards and muggles. As you were told by Dumbledore, the gods exist, and when gods have children with a mortal, their offspring are called demigods. My real name is not Lily Evans, Harry. I am, in reality, Hecate, goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Crossroads and Necromancy. You have to understand, also, that immortality can be quite boring sometimes.

"On the odd occasion, a god will take mortal form and go to earth to have children, but when I did so, I took the form of a young, baby girl who would have died in the womb. I was named Lily Evans, had no memories of being a god, and was found to be a muggleborn witch and went to Hogwarts, where I met James. At first I hated him, he was obnoxious and up himself, if I do say so myself. But then I fell in love with him, and after we graduated, we got married.

"Now, while James and I were in school, he was a prankster, and some of the victims of his pranks got revenge on him. At one point, James was hit with a curse that made him sterile, though he didn't find out until after we were married and trying to have children. I couldn't help him, as I don't have a domain of fertility, and because it had been years ago, I couldn't reverse the effects before they became permanent.

"Now, this is where it gets a little difficult, so bear with me. You are no normal demigod, Harry. I am your mother, while another god is your father. And no, before you ask, I didn't cheat on James. We prayed to the gods, begging for help in giving us a child. One night, while we had sex…" Hecate giggled at the horrified look on Harry's face at this "…we could sense another presence in the room. It stayed for a minute, before it disappeared. A week later, we went to St. Mungos, and we found out that I was pregnant."

"So, I am not James's son then?" Harry asked after Hecate had finished her story, taking a bit to wrap his head around the new information.

"In a way, you are. We did an inheritance test once you were born, and the results said that you had two fathers, instead of one. Though, the name of your godly father was illegible, so I don't know who you father is."

"So what does this mean then, mum?" Harry asked, slightly giddy in the fact that he could say that.

"Well, you are my first born son, which means that if I were to have any more children, you would be more powerful than them. You will gain gifts from both me, and your godly father over time, and your powers will continue to grow over time. On the subject of gifts, however, I have something for you."

She reached behind her and pulled out a flat, square wooden box. On the top of the lid was a symbol of a phoenix in flight. It lacked the lightning bolts of the mark from earlier.

"This is for you. It will be in your trunk when you get it back later. I know this doesn't make up for me not being there for you, but I hope that it is a start."

As she finished, the library around them started to fade, the edges of Harry's vision going misty and out of focus.

"It seems like you will be waking up soon. I will miss you Harry, and we will talk tonight."

And with that, everything faded to darkness.

 _-Line-Break-_

Harry woke with a groan, his body sore and aching, his head throbbing in pain as he slowly blinked his eyes open, quickly shutting them again when blinding white light pierced his eyes. He opened them again, slowly this time, blinking his eyes to try to make the blurry images he saw come into focus.

The first thing he saw, was Dumbledore, smiling down at him, his long beard tucked away into his belt. Hermione was next, worrying her lip, the same way she always had when he ended up in the hospital wing. Sirius was behind her, a small frown on his face as he watched Harry wake, while the boy Harry had fought alongside of the before he was knocked unconscious was sitting up groggily on a bed to his left.

He noticed something odd, however, as he looked around at his guests seated next to him. They were surrounded by glowing auras of various colours, with strange symbols flickering in and out of focus floating around their heads. Dumbledore and Hermione glowed a dull grey, but Dumbledore had streaks of gold flowing through his, and he glowed brighter than the other two. They radiated cool calm, and slight worry on Hermione's part, as well as strength and wisdom. Sirius glowed a bright green, exuding mischievousness and cunning as he sat there, staring at the bed sheets. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before the odd sights flickered out of existence, before he turned his attention to his guests, pushing the thoughts of what had happened out of his mind.

"How long have I been out for this time?" He asked, voice scratchy from disuse. He must have been out for a bit.

Hermione and Sirius jumped as he spoke, while Dumbledore merely smiled, having already known he was awake. He poured a glass of water and handed it to Harry with a muttered 'thanks' from him.

"You were out for three days, Harry" Hermione stated once she had composed herself. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? We might have to get a healer to help with the pain. How did you summon the lightning? I didn't think-"

She was cut off mid rant when Sirius covered her mouth with his hand, with a thankful smile from Harry. She glared at the offending hand, but didn't speak when it was removed. Harry slowly sat up, groaning as the movement pulled at cramped muscles, his joints cracking and popping from disuse. When Hermione went to call for a healer, he waved her off, the pain already receding.

"I'm fine, Hermione. What happened while I was out, Sirius?" Harry asked, looking away when Hermione glared at him.

"Nothing much, really. Hedwig arrived while you were out. Though, Cabin six aren't exactly happy about that, mind you."

Harry had a quizzical look to his face as this was said, and when Hermione noticed this she said "You'll see soon enough, Harry. If you feel up to it, we have a game of Capture the Flag this evening, if you want to join."

He merely nodded in response to this, not knowing what she meant by being up for it. He heard people bustling around outside, before the door opened to allow in a centaur, wearing armour on his human torso that resembled Ancient Greek armour.

"Harry, Percy, I see that you are awake" the centaur spoke, his deep voice making Percy's head snap towards him as if it were familiar. "I welcome you to Camp Half-Blood, young demigods."

"M-Mr. Brunner? Is that you?" Percy asked, clearly familiar with the man standing before them, though if a little puzzled by the fact that he was half horse.

"Yes, Percy, it is me. Though my real name is Chiron, protector of Camp Half-Blood" the centaur, Chiron, said, bowing as he introduced himself. "If you feel up for it, I can show the two of you around camp, while you three…" here he looked at Dumbledore, Hermione and Sirius "…Can return to what you were doing earlier."

Dumbledore stood, quickly followed by Hermione and Sirius, and said "Thank you, Chiron, for your hospitality, but I must be going. The other demigods will arrive from Hogwarts at the end of term, as per the norm."

"Of course Dumbledore" Chiron said in return. "Have a safe trip."

Dumbledore smiled, said his good byes and spun on the spot, disappearing with a soft 'pop'.

"I suppose we should be getting back to our activities than" Sirius said, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Come on, Hermione, we have work to do."

With a quick good bye, both of them left out the door Chiron had entered through, Hermione complaining about 'not getting caught up in his pranks'. Harry wondered what that was about.

"Come on, boys, it is time that you get to see your new home" Chiron said, grabbing Harry's and Percy's attentions.

They quickly scrambled off of the bed, and followed Chiron out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys, i am so sorry about the lack of updates. I've just been so caught up with Uni and everything, that this just got left behind in the dust. I also had to think about how i wanted to have this chapter go, and so I made sure everything was right before i actually wrote it. I am sorry in advance if it all seems a little rushed as well. Sorry, and please review.**

 _ **-Line-Break-**_

Harry and Percy followed Chiron out of the room they were in, out into a large foyer for what seemed like a ranch house. Despite Chiron being almost twice as high as the boys, he seemed to be able to move around the house with ease, as everything seemed to have been made with a centaur in mind.

"This is what is called the big house, where camp meetings are held by the cabin councillor's" Chiron said as they made their way out of the house. "I run various activities around camp for training, while Mr. D runs the operations regarding the paperwork and other such things. Ah, Luke, there you are. Come meet our newest arrivals."

Harry and Percy had both missed what was said by Chiron at the end, as they had spotted their first glimpse of the camp. They stood on the patio deck of a large, blue painted farm house with a wrap-around porch, starring out over the rest of the camp. To their right stood a large, if foreboding forest, too their left a large beach where various campers laid out in the sun. Situated between that was a large ring of cabins, ranging in various colours, sizes and styles situated around a large bonfire, with all the cabins facing towards it. Beyond the cabins was a lake, clear water sparkling in the summer sun, and on the edge of the forest sat a large pavilion of flued columns, with numerous stone tables set up, clearly somewhere to eat.

While Harry looked around, a sense of calm settled over him, much like it had when he had finally settled in at Hogwarts. The whole camp had a feeling of home to it, like he belonged. He was, very rudely, jarred from his thoughts when a very familiar voice called his name.

Harry stared for a good minute at who, exactly, it was that he was seeing. Blonde hair with pale red streaks running through it, pale blue eyes and a build that was large, but consisting solely of muscle and height rather than fat, was what greeted Harry as he stared at his cousin, Dudley. Dudley merely smiled at Harry, waiting for a response, his lips pulling up into a grin.

Harry merely gaped like a fish for a bit, unable to entirely commit what he was seeing to memory. "Lee? How…What… I thought you were a muggle?" was the first thing he could say, confusion evident in his voice.

Dudley just chuckled, pulling his slightly younger cousin into a bear hug, which Harry returned easily. When Harry pulled back, Dudley merely said "Well, apparently I'm not entirely normal, you see."

Harry smiled, punching Dudley lightly in the arm as he said "How can you be normal, Lee, when you're related to me? Nothings ever normal around me."

It was at this point that Chiron cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the cousins, who smiled up at him a little sheepishly. Chiron merely smiled back and said "Since you two seem to know each other, how about we get Dudley here to show you two around the camp. Sorry for disturbing you, Luke."

Dudley readily agreed, motioning to Harry and Percy to follow him, as the sandy blonde haired boy who had been with Dudley continued to talk with Chiron.

As they began their tour of the camp, Dudley held his hand out to Percy, saying "Dudley Dursley, at your service. Call me Lee, everyone does."

"Perseus Jackson, but please, call me Percy" Percy replied, shaking the offered hand. "So what is this place, exactly?"

"To be quite honest with you, I'm not entirely sure" was Lee's reply, as he showed them to the semi-circle of cabins. "I just arrived yesterday, and I was given the whole spiel Chiron gave you. One of your parents is a god, we don't know which parent and which god, I understand, it's hard to believe that this is real, but this camp is a safe place for young demi-gods like you. I'm quite sure it's similar to what you heard."

"Yeah, sounds about right" Harry replied, glancing at the cabins that they were surrounded by. "Merlin, I can't wait to draw this" he muttered, before raising his voice. "I am quite sure it wasn't much of a stretch for you to believe it all, am I right?"

Lee chuckled deeply at this, smiling as he said "Considering that I have a wizard for a cousin, who goes to a magic school in a magic castle in Scotland, it's not much of a stretch to believe. The hardest part to believe was the fact that I was a part of this new world."

Harry just laughed, as the three boys continued to chatter about mindless topics, ranging from sport to classes, as Lee showed them around camp. They were shown the dining pavilion, the forges, the lake and beach, forest – where they apparently would be playing capture the flag later – along with other activities, including the arts and crafts building, rock climb with lava, the arena and the archery field. They came to a stop at one of the cabins with peeling brown paint and a caduceus hanging over the door.

"Well, this is where we are staying for now" Lee announced, pointing to the cabins door. "Cabin Eleven, home to all those who are the children of Hermes, and the undetermined campers. Since we are undetermined, we stay here." With that, he opened the door, letting the two of them in.

The first thing that Harry could think about the cabin, was that it was absolutely _packed_ with people, with almost every bed filled, and many knapsacks and sleeping bags littering the floor, taking up even more space as they did so. Everyone, however, seemed fine with the cramped conditions, despite the fact that Harry could see one boy who, though he seemed to be sleeping, had an elbow jammed into his stomach, and a knee into the small of his back.

As he looked around, the older boy from earlier who had been with Lee got up from a bed at the back of the cabin, and moved over to the three boys. When he had finally stopped in front of them - having had to step over various extremities that were either lazily sprawled out over the small gap, or purposely latched out in an attempt to trip the boy over – he held out his hand to Harry and Percy.

"Sorry about earlier" he said, as Harry and Percy each shook his hand. "I didn't get to introduce myself. Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes and Counsellor of Cabin Eleven."

"Harry Potter" Harry returned.

"Percy Jackson" was Percy's reply.

"Well, I've already discussed this with everyone else, but you are free to stay here until you are claimed by you parent. Let's find you two some space to set up."

As they looked around the cabin, Harry saw the familiar sight of his trunk resting against the wall at the far side of the room. Quickly moving over to it, he moved it into position and quickly popped the lid open.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked, curiosity filling his voice. "No one could open it."

"You tried to get into my trunk?" came Harry's incredulous reply.

"Sorry. Children of Hermes are notorious thieves, and we weren't sure who it belonged to" Luke replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I am _so_ glad I got the blood locks put on this then" Harry said, slightly louder than he should have as he began rifling through the contents.

"Blood locks? They sound dangerous."

"They are, if they aren't keyed to you" Harry said, slightly disgruntled. He closed the lid, showing Luke the latch. "This here, gives anyone who isn't keyed in a shock if they try to break in. How many tried to break in?"

He turned around, noticing that everyone had their hand up except for Lee and Percy, opening his trunk again as he did so. He shuffled things around, as he searched for what he wanted. Everyone else in the room, Lee excluded, watched in amazement as Harry's whole arm fit in vertically, without having reached the bottom, before his head and shoulders quickly followed. With a little effort, Harry pulled himself out of the trunk with a leather bound book in one hand, and a hard wood box in the other. Placing them to the side, he reached back in, before pulling out a slightly smaller box as well, before closing the lid.

"What's all this you've got?" Luke asked, a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

Harry pointed to the first box and notebook, saying "This is my drawing set. Helps me concentrate." He lifted up the second box, saying "This is a gift from my godly parent." That drew every ones attention.

"Do you know who it is?"

"What did you get?"

"Was it your mum or your dad?"

These questions were thrown at him from all across the cabin, bombarding him from every side about who it was, and what he got. The sound of tinkling laughter filled his head, as a familiar voice spoke to him.

' _Don't tell them who I am, Harry'_ he heard Hecate whisper in his head. _'They mustn't know, until the claiming.'_

"I can't tell you who it was" Harry said, a small smirk on his face as he said so. "But I can show you what I got." With that, he opened the box sitting in his lap.

The inside of the wooden box was lined with purple velvet, and had obviously been enlarged on the inside. There were a number of things inside the box, but the top most item caught his eye.

He pulled out a slim, black smart phone from the confines of the box, a piece of parchment attach to it with some tape.

Luke looked at him quizzically as he said "We can't use phones, Harry. They act as a beacon to monsters, broadcasting our location."

Harry ignored him, as he pulled off the note and read it. It was brief and to the point.

 _I have charmed this so that you may use it, without the fear of monsters. The standard problems involving magic and electronics no longer apply either._

Harry shrugged, slipping the phone into his pocket while he passed the note to Luke, who seemed satisfied enough. Harry shuffled through the contents again, finding replacement items for his drawing set, along with a number of extra sketchbooks, some new clothes and a set of armour that looked like it would fit him perfectly. There were also a number of ancient looking books, which upon quick inspection, were books on how to help him train his abilities. Under the books, was what looked like a holster, made specifically for his wand, which he immediately placed on his forearm, inserting his wand in it at the same time.

He jumped as the sound of a conch shell was heard being blown, announcing dinner. He quickly stuffed everything back into his trunk, before he stood and made his way to the dining pavilion with the members of Cabin Eleven.

Dinner was a noisy affair, and a little cramped, considering they had to sit at the children of Hermes. They were shown how to sacrifice their food to the gods, and shortly afterwards the Hermes cabin almost got into a food fight. Chiron was quick to stop it, stating that they could vent any frustrations they had in the game of Capture the Flag that would be happening after dinner.

After everyone had finished eating dinner, Harry, Percy and Lee were informed that they would be on the team led by the Hermes cabin, before they were hurried over to their cabin, to ready themselves for the night. Once everyone was ready, they made their way down to the edge of the forest, everyone being loud and excited for the events of the night. Luke handed Harry and Lee a sword each, saying they would need it, noticing that Percy already had one of his own. Harry looked to his companions, noticing that bot Percy and Lee were nervous for what was about to happen.

"Don't worry, guys" Harry muttered to them under his breath. "We'll be perfectly fine, don't you worry."

They both nodded, their nerves getting the better of them despite themselves. Once both teams had lined up facing each other, Harry was slightly annoyed that he wouldn't be teamed up with Hermione, seeing her standing next to the leader of the other group, a blonde haired girl with grey eyes. She reminded Harry of a female Malfoy.

"Champions, Heroes" Chiron shouted out, his voice carrying across the large group of people. "Tonight, is our weekly game of Capture the Flag." Cheers went up at this announcement, while Chiron waited patiently for everyone to settle once more. "I see our new heroes have already chosen a side. Now, the rules. No Killing, no maiming, no tying up any prisoners. Any archers, only shoot for the limbs, anything else will mean instant disqualification. Am I clear?"

A rousing cheer of agreement went up, before everyone ran into the forest, getting into place before the game started. Harry, Percy and Lee were directed to a part of the forest, just on the boundary of their territory, and told to patrol the area by Luke, before he went off to join the rest of the team. They were all a little peeved off at this, Harry more so because he knew he could handle himself in a fight. But, despite this, they began patrolling the area with swords at the ready, on the lookout for anything suspicious.

All three of them were fairly jumpy, jumping around at even the slightest rustle of leaves, or the snap of a twig. But after about ten minutes, they were right to be jumpy. Without warning, a camper with a red plume coming out of his helmet - not the blue that showed he was an allyaHarrr – jumped out of the bushes to their left, startling the three of them. Before anyone else could react, Harry was quick to jump in front of his cousin and friend, his sword swing around to clash with that of the opposing camper. After dealing out a number of blows, each of which were deflected, Harry made a motion with his free hand, summoning his wand from his holster, before firing off three stunners in quick succession. Before he could relax, another camper jumped out from behind the first, and then a third, which quickly made up Harry's mind. Turning to his friendly companions, he hastily yelled "Run" before sprinting off away from the rival campers. The sounds of twigs snapping and foliage being disturbed announced that he was being followed by his companions, and his opponents.

He didn't watch where he was running, as he tripped over a root that had snaked its way out of the ground, and fell to the ground. That was when he realised he _really_ should have watched where he was going, as he fell face first into a deep ditch that had been right behind a screen of foliage, right before the root. The sounds of shock that followed behind him announced a similar fate to Percy and Lee.

By the time the three of them had reached the bottom, they were all banged and bruised, but nothing was broken, and no one was dead, which was a definite plus. They stood up from where they had landed, looking around to notice they had landed in a clearing, with a small creek running through it, which seemed clear of other campers. As if by luck, just on the other side of the creek, and just beyond the clearing, was the flag of the other team, bathed in light from the setting sun, as if taunting them.

Percy went to step forward, to claim the flag, when Harry sensed that something was wrong. It was like someone was there, watching them, but was just out of sight. He grabbed Percy by the arm, stopping him from moving, and when he went to speak, Harry raised a finger to his lips, motioning him to be quiet.

They stood there as the feeling continued to get stronger, as if he were using a sixth sense that he hadn't known about. Knowing there was only one way to figure this out, he stepped forward, quickly followed by Percy and Lee. They were just at the creek, when the feeling reached its peak. He looked around the clearing, noticing that there seemed to be shimmering patch just before the flag.

"Do you see that?" he asked, and at the odd looks, elaborated. "The shimmering, just before the flag." He studied the form that continued to shimmer in the light filtering through the leaves. "It looks like a person."

Before anyone could say anything, the form stopped shimmering, and disappeared, before the blonde girl from before took its place. She let out a high pitched whistle, before rustling was heard and six other campers came out of the foliage around the clearing, highly camouflaged. One of them was Hermione.

"I'm surprised, newbie" the blonde said, walking towards the three with an almost evil grin on her face. "No one's been able to beat that trap before. I'll have to ask how you saw me later, but enough small talk. You are not going to get that flag. Surrender now, or suffer the consequences."

"That won't be happening any time soon" Percy growled out, his voice carrying across the clearing. He pushed his way out from behind Harry and Lee, raising his sword in challenge to her. "Why don't you fight me? I'd much rather suffer the consequences."

"Ha, you think you, a newbie could defeat me, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. That really is a laugh. Come then, let's settle this shall we?"

Five minute later saw both Percy and Lee knocked to the ground in a daze, having both rushed ahead to attack the girl, while Harry had been disarmed and was slowly backing away from the sharp, pointy sword that was aimed right towards his stomach. By now, the commotion had drawn the other campers attention, who were now crowded around watching the spectacle. He had his hands spread out in front of him, trying to ward off the fiery girl, trying and failing to think rationally. It didn't help that the images had reappeared around her head, and were distracting.

"Please, just calm down, I don't want to fight you" Harry pleaded, voice laced with silent anger a little fear as he worked out what he had to do. As he did so, a circle of bright colours, blues and greens and reds, much like the bursts of fireworks, floated around her head, followed by a dagger, tinged in red and crossed swords over a heart, a fracture down the middle. As he focused on these images, he wasn't paying attention to where he was standing, as his foot snagged a tree root, causing him to fall backwards, landing heavily on his back. The blonde quickly advanced on him, raising her sword in the air, as he quickly scrambled backwards, as fast as he could from the blonde, but he wasn't fast enough. He closed his eyes at the impending strike.

CHUNK, CLANG, CHUNK.

Harry hurriedly opened his eyes, staring in awe at the source of the noise. Between his legs, sunk into the ground, was a spear of alternating pale and dark blue. The spear head that had sunk into the ground seemed to be in the shape of a dragon's head, while the other end had another, shorter blade, with two blades of equal length sprouting from that one to form an X. Harry looked to the side, to find that Annabeth's sword had been flung from her hand as it had hit the shaft of the spear, and had sunk deep into the trunk of a nearby tree, the handle quivering slightly from the force of the impact. He glanced up to the sky, for that surely had to be where the spear had come from, when four other spears, each identical to the last fell from the sky, landing with dull thuds in a loose circle around him.

Annabeth gaped at the scene before her, as Harry stood slowly and hesitantly, getting to his feet in the centre of the circle he now found himself in. He was shocked to notice swirling bits of smoke around the spears, faint gold and light blue, indicating the magic that was used to craft such fine weapons, and was most likely stored within. But what shocked him most, wasn't the presence of the magic in the spears, but the familiarity of it, the fact that he almost knew what it was, that it was comforting and supportive. He reached a hand out, wanting to get more of a feel for the magic, noticing how it wrapped around his forearm, almost like it was pulling him in, making him grip has hand around the shaft of the spear. When his fingers finally closed around the metal shaft, he gasped and fell to his knees in shock, feeling as if he had just been dumped in a bath full of ice.

Images and sensations flashed before his eyes, memories and knowledge of these very spear, knowledge that only he would know. His mind was flooded with countless lessons and lectures on how to use the spears, how to dance around an enemy as he danced the spears, how to spin his very magic and essence to make them work as an extension of his arm, and not as a tool. As he knelt on the ground, hand still clasped around the shaft of the spear, he delved into his core, seeking out his magic, and doing as the knowledge told him to, wrapping it around the spears. The spears did as he expected, their magic mixing with his, binding themselves to him so that he could do with them as he wished. He was sure that he heard a somewhat familiar masculine voice whisper _you will do well my son_ , in his head as he did so.

He rose to his feet again, prying the spear from the ground that he still held on to. As he did so, the four other spears lifted from the ground at the same time, spinning freely in the air at the same time as Harry expertly spun the spear he held around. He whistled, letting out a short sharp burst, which caused the spears to move in closer, spinning around him protectively as he watched Annabeth, who watched him warily.

He spun the spear in his hand experimentally a few times, before he looked around, noticing how the entirety of the Athena Cabin had rushed forward to see what their sister had done to the newbie. Standing tall and confidently, the air around him seemed to thicken as a light wind picked up, whipping around the clearing, pulling at clothes and hair. He gestured to Annabeth, urging her forward as if to fight her. She took a few steps back, before waving a fist over her head as some sort of signal. As if on cue, the entirety of the Athena Cabin rushed forward, swords and shields at the ready, all rushing towards Harry.

He simply smirked, before he raised the spear in his hand, blocking the blade that had been coming towards him easily. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, Harry would be entirely sure that what he did was entirely on instinct. He didn't know what he was consciously doing at all, and, yet, he was sure that he would be able to consciously what he had done anyway. He blamed it on the knowledge he had gained when he had grasped the first spear.

He jumped back, after kicking the boy in the gut, knocking his sword away as he did so. He slashed the head of the spear down on his left, the X shaped blade clashing in a shower of sparks with another sword. He spun the shaft of the spear around, disarming the girl, before he jabbed to his left, the head of the spear being deflected off of a shield.

He glanced hastily over to Percy and Lee, ensuring they were out of the way of the fighting. Lee seemed to be out cold, while Percy seemed to be trying to crawl towards the stream, whatever that was for.

He quickly put them out of his mind as he caught the blade of someone's sword in the mouth of the dragons head blade of his spear. He lunged towards the sword, directing his spear and the sword into the ground, before he ran up the blade of the sword, flipped and kicked the swords wielder in the head as he did so. He landed quickly, but unsteadily, but was thankful when one of his floating spears blocked a sword to his left, and another from behind.

He shifted his grip on the spear in his hand, spinning around at the same time he swung the spear very much like a bat. The flat side of the blade came into contact with someone's head with a sickening crunch, while another floating spear lunged forward, but was deflected off a shield.

As he spun around, blocking and parrying, deflecting and returning blows, he made absolute sure that he wasn't doing irreparable harm. He knew, just from the way the edges of his spear blades shone, that they were deadly sharp, and could do some serious damage if he wasn't careful. He glanced back towards Percy and his cousin, making sure they were okay yet again. Lee was still unconscious, which was odd. He didn't usually take this long to get up, even if he had been knocked out. Harry quickly thought out a plan, rifling through the immense amount of new knowledge that he now had regarding his new weapons.

And he found something that could work. It would be dangerous, but he was already in a dangerous situation. Either way, he was going to do it.

He quickly commanded the floating spears to clear some space, keeping a firm grip on the one in his hand, as he gathered his magic to the surface. He backed up a bit, before he broke out into a run towards the enclosing attackers.

They got closer and closer before, finally, he drove the dragons head blade into the ground, his speed and momentum launching him into the air, while his grip pulled the blade from the ground as he flew. As he did so, he funneled his magic into the spear, as he twisted in the air to place his feet on the spear's shaft.

The spear, as if sensing what he was doing, shot off through the air, as if he were on a broom stick. A sticking charm on the soles of his shoes ensured he wouldn't fall off, as he flew the spear through the air of the clearing as if it were a skateboard. He summoned another spear to him as he did so, the weapon appearing in a flash of light, rather than zooming to his hand like he thought it would. _This was going to be even more fun_ he thought.

He thought too soon, as a sharp pain went through his right shoulder, causing him to drop the second spear, and sending him to the ground in a nose dive. He almost didn't forgot to release the sticking charm on his shoes before he crashed, before he went flying, a sharp snap echoing through the clearing. The fighting stopped as Harry continued to roll, ending just at the edge of the stream.

Strong hands grabbed him, rolling him over to inspect the damage as he heard "I heard something snap, are you okay? Is anything broken?"

Harry raised himself up on shaky arms to find Percy watching over him expectantly, and worryingly. The pain in his shoulder made him gasp in pain, his left hand shooting towards the source of the pain, to find a broken bone had pierced the skin.

 _No, wait, that didn't feel like bone._

He looked down, to see a broken arrow shaft sticking out of his shoulder, blood seeping from the wound. He grasped his hand around the shaft, but gasped again as he the movement caused the arrow head to shift and cause more pain and damage.

"Hang on, let me do it" a soft voice said, and he noticed it was Percy again. "I'm sorry if this hurts, but it needs to get taken out."

Before he could say anything, Percy's hand had pushed his aside, and wrapped around the broken shaft. Without warning, which Harry would think later was the better decision, Percy yanked his arm back, ripping the shaft and arrow head free of Harry's shoulder. Percy hurriedly threw the broken arrow aside, pushing his bloodied hand to the now open and gushing wound. Pain lanced through his shoulder, but he was sure he would survive.

"Here, I think this might help" Percy said, and it was then that Harry noticed that Percy was kneeling in the stream, his free hand lazily submerged in the water. Harry noticed something glistening on Percy's arm, reflecting the light of the setting sun weirdly, and when he reached out with his left hand to touch it, found water sweeping up Percy's arm.

It was then he noticed the cool sensation of cold water on his skin, and looked down at his now exposed shoulder to find the water pooling out from where Percy's hand was set against his shoulder. It stayed around the area the wound was situated at, not running down his skin like he would have assumed water would, as he felt the skin and muscle of his shoulder knitting back together. When it was done, Percy removed his hand to reveal smooth, unblemished skin where there had been the gaping hole from the arrow.

"T-thank you, Percy" Harry whispered, awed at what he had seen. He looked up at Percy, giving the boy a genuine smile as he moved his shoulder around, testing it to ensure he had his full range of motion. He did.

"That's okay" Percy said in reply, his voice also a whisper. "What are friends for? And besides, I'd do it all again in a heartbeat if it means you weren't in pain."

Harry just stared at the other boy, mouth gaping like a fish as Percy got up, sword in hand, as if to protect him. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet, summoning the two spears he had used to him, the two appearing in a flash of light in his left hand. As he did so, he walked over to Lee's fallen body, checking his vitals before he pulled out his wand. He pointed it at his cousin, before muttering "Enervate".

With a jerk, Lee shot up from the ground, wide awake, as if nothing had happened. He stumbled around a bit, making sense of his surroundings. Once his senses got to him, he spun around, his eyes landing on Harry as he asked "What happened?"

"You were knocked out, Lee" was Harry's reply. "Harder than usual it seems. These demigods certainly know how to hit harder than Piers and his Gang."

Lee chuckled lightly, as he again looked around, finally noticing the crowd that had gathered around them. Startled, he jumped behind Harry, though his larger frame made it harder to hide behind his slightly smaller cousin. Harry glanced at Percy, standing to his left, who now looked as if he hadn't been almost knocked out and beaten into submission. "Shall we get them?" Harry asked the boy.

"Certainly" was Percy's reply, an almost predatory smile on his face.

Harry's other spears quickly returned to life, taking advantage of the stunned crowd, and quickly thinning their ranks. This time, Harry made sure to watch for arrows, deflecting them easily.

As he spun around the clearing, the spears in his hands knocking out more and more people, the slight breeze that had started earlier when he had first grasped the spears started to pick up, and get stronger and stronger. He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought _he_ was the reason the breeze was getting stronger.

Before long, through the combined efforts of both Harry and Percy, everyone from what seemed to be Athena Cabin was either out cold, or had been disarmed and surrendered. All of them, except two. Before them, stood the blonde girl who had originally ambushed them, Annabeth, and Hermione.

"So, it's two on two it seems" Hermione called out to Harry and Percy, the four campers circling each other around the clearing. Harry's arms felt like lead, and he was sure he had only been fighting for about twenty minutes by this point. He grasped the spear in his hand tighter.

"Certainly seems like better odds than I've faced already, don't you think?" was Harry's snarky reply. "Sending an entire cabin to attack me? Really?"

"It wasn't my greatest plan, in hindsight" Annabeth replied, a contemplating look on her face. "The only person who could have faced those odds and won _had_ to have been a child of Athena or Ares. What do you think, newbie? We might be siblings."

"You really are arrogant aren't you? No, I know for a fact that my mother is _not_ Athena, thank you very much."

"Then why don't you tell us who she is, if you're _so_ confident you know who she is."

"I won't, only because I promised not to."

"Really? Are you sure you aren't just ashamed of who –"

Annabeth was cut off quickly, by Hermione, when she snapped "Enough, Annabeth. You won't like where you're going with this. If I were you, I wouldn't insult his family." She looked cautious as she backed away from Harry, noticing the enraged look on his face. "Especially don't insult his mother, Annabeth. I don't care who she is, just _don't_ insult her. If he doesn't want to reveal who she is, he doesn't have to."

"You're taking the newbies side, are you? Well, if the newbies ashamed of who his mother really is, then so be it."

Lee's not so quiet whisper of "She's done it now" was quickly followed by a roar of anger.

In an almost blind fury, Harry charged towards the arrogant blonde, a spear flying through the air in front of him as he did so. She quickly and hastily blocked the oncoming projectile, sending off to the side as she did so. She didn't, however, react quickly enough to the kick to the stomach she received from the oncoming _Harry_ that she had missed. She quickly found herself on the ground, disarmed and her sword too far out of reach to be of much use, and a spear point digging into her neck.

"Don't you even _dare_ think about insulting my mother ever again, got that" Harry said, voice deadly calm as he did so. It scared Annabeth even more than if he had yelled. "I don't care how good you think your mother is, got that. But the next time you insult my mother-" Harry removed the spear point from her neck, and left the sentence hanging, the threat obvious to all who heard. Harry stumbled back, shaking his head as if to clear it, as he moved back to Percy and Lee.

"So I think that went well" Harry said, a grin plastered on his face. He looked up in shock, however, when gasps filled the clearing. He noticed Chiron standing at the edge of the clearing out of the corner of his eye.

Above his head, floating in the air, was the symbol from the night he had cast his patronus to save Sirius and himself, the same purple phoenix with electric blue lightning bolts clutched in its talons. He noticed a different symbol floating above Percy's head, a sea green trident enclosed in a circle. Another, this one in crimson red, floated above Lee's head, taking the form of two crossed spears.

He noticed Chiron and the other campers all kneeling, even Annabeth, who looked shocked at the previous events, when Chiron's voice rang through the clearing.

"All hail, Lee Dursley, Legacy of Ares, the God of War. All Hail, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas. All Hail, Harry Potter, First Born Son of Hecate, Goddess of Magic, and Son of Zeus, King of the Gods."

 _ **-Line-Break-**_

 _ **So there you guys have it. Harry's true parentage has been revealed. I hope the fight was to your liking. It's the first fight scene I've written, so I know there might be some inconsistencies and misunderstandings, so please review so i can improve in later chapters. Now, I think it's about time to answer some questions I have been asked through the reviews.**_

 _ **Il2swim57:**_ _Thanks for noticing the fact that I gave Harry Xaldin's spears. I had originally planned on giving him a sword, but I thought that this would be more fun. Sorry if the other characters seem to be rather "cardboard cut versions" as you said. I've just wanted to provide a view of the Harry I imagined would work well in this first. I hope this chapter helped move away from the cardboard cut versions of the other characters. And at the moment, yes, the Romance is just an afterthought at the moment, but it will show up, eventually. And no, you did not hurt my feelings either, sometimes a good negative review, from a different_ perspective _helps with my writing. Thank you for reviewing any way._

 _ **Child of Music and Dreams:**_ _Who the Hell is Alabaster Torrington? I've never heard of him, and even if I had, he probably wouldn't have existed in this fic to begin with. With what I have planned for later on, Harry kinda needs to be the First Born Son of Hecate._

 _ **Sea and Chaos:**_ _Yes Harry is seeing auras, as well as other things as well. You might just have to read on to see what they are._


End file.
